just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Gadget
A New Gadget is the second mission of Just Cause 4: North Rusan. Walkthrough After you as Rico liberate one village and military base after arriving in Housgoub, a rebel delivering a message from Charlotte comes to you. He says to meet her in Housgoub. At the village, Charlotte pulls out some weird looking contraption. It appears to be another grappler, but upgraded. Let me guess. You have a new grappler for me. Precisely. Show me what you've got. Rico's Just Cause 2 grappler is useful, but it appears to only be useful for grappling to places and pulling stuff. Hmm. Useful, but I think you will enjoy this. You as Rico equip the new grappler, and a small series of beeps can be heard. The grappler locks onto Rico, and Rico suddenly feels stronger. There. Now try to grapple those chairs together. After doing that, a rebel runs up. Commander! We've got military choppers closing on our position! Well well well...let's see what this does! Rico leaps into the air with his parachute, grapples two choppers together, and both collapse to the ground. Hmm... combat ready. Let's go! Objective 1: Destroy the attacking choppers At this point, you assume control of Rico. The grappler may take some time getting used to (considering you just obtained it), but it will be very helpful once you've got the hang of it. The choppers are downed, either by grappler or gunfire. No rebel casualties, but one rebel is stuck under a burning helicopter wreck. You grapple the helicopter away, and rebels rush him to a nearby hospital. Why don't we retaliate? And show the North Rusanian Military this new toy? Objective 2: Find a military base and destroy it with only your grappler You are then instructed to go to another military base. It can be anywhere on the map except North Rusan HQ. Whichever base you pick, upon arriving, Rico will remark Okay... time to smash things up! You are tasked with destroying the military base. Special forces will come out to greet you, but even they are surprised at this new grappler that's making mincemeat of anything. Your grappler can do a variety of things, including pulling down structures and hijacking vehicles, as well as tether things together. After destroying the base, a base commander will appear. You are instructed to capture him alive. However possible is up to you. You could grapple his MV Carrier into a high place, or directly hijack the vehicle, or pull him out. In either of these scenarios, he will resist capture. After the base commander is knocked out, Rico drags him into the interrogation room of the now captured rebel military base. There, Rico leaves him to screaming as blows fill the air. This grappler... it's useful. I would think so. Let me check your PDA. I think you could use some backup if you need it. Over in the Presidential Palace, Adolf Columbus receives word of Rico Rodriguez and what is happening. Shikes! You command one of the world's most powerful militaries, yet he has caused tons of damage to us already and it's only been a MONTH! He arrived in March 2014 and now it's APRIL! HOW IS HE NOT DEAD? We... cannot get him sir. He disappears and appears at will. The rebel stronghold of Housgoub is where he is known to reside, but he is rarely there now, after the loss of one of our military bases-'' ''WHAT?! YOU LOST ANOTHER-'' *Destroys room in a fit* ''Okay... if he wants to play with fire, then let him do so. Bring in the mriyum weaponry! Show him what might TRULY looks like! Mission complete. Category:Content Category:Missions Category:North Rusan